1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory device and a computing system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a memory system includes a memory device for storing data and a host for controlling operations of the memory device. The memory device may be classified into a volatile memory (such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), static random-access memory (SRAM), etc.) and a non-volatile memory (such as electrically erasable programmable random-access memory (EEPROM), ferroelectric random-access memory (FRAM), Phase-change RAM (PRAM), Magnetoresistive random-access memory (MRAM), flash memory, etc.).
The volatile memory may lose its stored data when power supply is cut off, while the non-volatile memory may retain its stored data even when there is no power supply. Among non-volatile memories, the flash memory is widely used as a data storage medium because of advantages such as a high programming speed, lower power consumption, and high capacity data storage.
Recently, a semiconductor disk device using the semiconductor memory devices has been developed. The semiconductor disk device may have a better speed and reliability than a hard disk that uses a rotation type disk. Therefore, computing systems are being developed, which use the semiconductor disk device as a storage device instead of a hard disk storage device.